Sonny With Another Secret
by Gl33k
Summary: "No one is that "Sonny" unless they have a secret. What's yours Monrue?" "This isn't Mackenzie Falls Chad, not everyone has secrets." What happens when Chad finds out one of Sonny's darkest secrets? How will he help? And is he too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have two stories that I should be working on, but two stories came into my mind, which never happens, so I'm going to work on both of them. So here is the first one, which is also my first Sonny With A Chance story :D Woop woop :)**_

_**Okay, so please review and let me know what you think :) Enjoy :D**_

_**A.N: Sonny and Chad have never dated, and this is before she leaves So Random!**_

_**Chapter 1 -**_

Sonny could hear Chad's voice from down the hall, from her dressing room. She sighed, and went to check it out. She popped her head out of the door, and looked down the hallway. She instantly spotted Chad shouting into his phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked very angry, and he was shouting. He hung up and saw Sonny, so he started to walk towards her. _Dammit, _she thought. _He saw me._

"Sonny! You'll never guess what just happened!" He shouted, as he walked towards her.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"I didn't get nominated for the Tween Weekly Hottest Actor award!" Chad said, angrily.

"Oh no! What has humanity come to?" Sonny said, sarcastically.

"Look, no need to be so sarcastic. I was just looking for someone to cheer me up, I can easily find someone else."

"Okay, fine. I'll help." Sonny sighed again.

"Good." Chad smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I thought you were helping me?" Chad said, confused.

"Yeah, sorry. Force of habit I guess." Sonny laughed.

"Have to agree there. So, what's your plans?"

"My plans?" Sonny was the confused one now.

"Yeah, to cheer me up." Chad smiled.

"I don't know. I never did it before."

"Everyone comes to you for help."

"Well, I know that, but no one has ever told me, straight out that I was cheering them up. I have to think about it now."

"Well, you're always so cheery, what do you do to keep happy?" Chad asked.

"I'm just always cheery. Hence, Sonny!" Sonny smiled.

"No one is that "Sonny" unless they have a secret. What's yours Monrue?" Chad asked, curious.

"This isn't Mackenzie Falls Chad, not everyone has secrets." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You're hiding something!" Chad smiled.

"No I am not!" Sonny shouted.

"Yes you are! Spill!"

"Just go find someone else to cheer you up." Sonny went back into her dressing room and locked the door.

She ignored Chad calling her name and banging on the door. She only had one thought in her mind:

_I need to do a better job at hiding my secret._

_**Sorry for it being so short. I know it's pretty bad now, but expect some Channy later on :D Also, this will lead to her exit from the show, so I hope that keeps you interested. Try and guess what it is :) Well, hope you enjoyed :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**____****Sorry for the late reply. Had so much work to do, my birthday was on Tuesday and I had badly injured my foot on Friday...that is my excuse ;) I'll try and update more regularly, but I do have really important exams in four or five weeks -_- June 6th :'(**

**____****One reviewer figured out the secret :) Congratulations!**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews :D _**

**_Chapter 2._**

Sonny walked into the canteen and saw Chad. She was going to walk away, when he signaled her to go over to him. She took a deep breath and went over to him.

"Hey Sonny, I want to apologise for yesterday." Chad apolgised.

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Sonny giggled.

"Why did you get so weird though?" Chad asked.

"You caught me on a bad day." Sonny answered, and sat down beside him.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, looking into her eyes.

"Don't even try that on me today." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Chad asked.

"Nothing!" Sonny smiled at Chad. She hoped he would believe it.

"Okay then. Wait, is my charm wearing off on you?" Chad asked, in horror.

"I don't know, just yet. Try again soon." Sonny laughed.

"Or else?" Chad got up and took his tray with him.

"Or else I'll just go find Zac Efron." Sonny laughed.

"Don't mention those two words in front of me ever again!" Chad walked out of the canteen.

* * *

"Sonny, I need your help!" Tawni said as she walked into their dressing room.

Sonny didn't reply. She was too deep in her thoughts.

"Sonny! I need your help!" Tawni repeated.

Sonny still didn't reply. She was worried about going home.

"SONNY!" Tawni shouted and made her jump.

"What?" Sonny asked, a little annoyed.

"I need your help." Tawni smiled.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sonny asked. She smiled to herself. She was glad it was Tawni, because she never asks questions about her behaviour and how it's different from before.

"Break up with Tyler for me." Tawni shoved her phone into Sonny's hands.

"You're welcome." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Hey, you going to get pizza with us tonight?" Tawni asked.

"I can't." Sonny replied, while dialing Tyler's number.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"Family issue." Sonny said, and regretted it straight after.

"What? What's going on?" Tawni asked.

"Excuse me, I'm on the phone! It's rude to talk to someone when they're on the phone." Sonny started talking to Tyler and walked out the room.

"Can I have my phone back?" Tawni shouted down the corridor to her.

* * *

"Sonny, how was your day?" Connie asked as Sonny came home.

"It was fine.." Sonny paused and looked at her mom. "You never ask me that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can't I just be interested in my daughter's day?" Connie smiled.

"Seriously, I'm getting scared. What's wrong?" Sonny put her bag down and walked over to her mom.

"Your father has been released from jail." Connie said.

"What? That can't be! He isn't supposed to be released for a few years!" Sonny sat down.

"He was released on good behaviour. Honey I'm so sorry." Connie hugged Sonny.

"Why does this have to happen now?" Sonny started crying.

"It will be okay, I promise." Connie said softly to Sonny.

"You said that the last time, and look what happened after that!"

"Look, he can't hurt us anymore! I won't let him anywhere near you."

"He'll get you then! I can't let that happen."

"We'll help each other. Deal?"

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I haven't updated for like 24 days, but I have huge exams coming up in two weeks and I really need to study.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the kinds reviews :) I can't wait to keep going with this, straight after the exams when I can update regularly. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates!**_

_**So, keep in mind that I am from Ireland and I don't know much about America, so I guessed that there's a jail in Wisconsin. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me :)**_

_**So, enjoy the chapter and please review! :)**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

"Sonny, why are you leaving?" Chad asked Sonny, who was walking to her dressing room.

"Something came up in Wisconsin. I don't know when I'll be back." Sonny told Chad.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked, in shock.

"Look, something very serious happened. I told Marshall and he was very understanding. I might not be back until next season, or maybe even longer." Sonny smiled sadly at Chad.

"No!"

"Are you sad Chad?" Sonny asked in shock, walking into her dressing room.

"No, I'm just….shocked! I'm shocked!" Chad said as he followed Sonny into her dressing room.

"Why is he in here?" Tawni asked Sonny, who was reading the latest issue of Tween Weekly.

"Did you hear that Sonny is leaving?" Chad asked Tawni.

"Yeah. So sad. Now it's my time to shine! Finally." Tawni smiled at them and went back to reading her magazine.

"You know, you'll be left with Nico, Grady and Zora." Chad pointed out.

"I don't think she'll mind being left with Nico." Sonny giggled.

"What gave you that idea?" Tawni placed the magazine down.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the way you blush every time you see him." Sonny stated.

"Or maybe the way you act differently when he's around." Chad added.

"Or maybe the way you get so jealous when he's around other girls." Sonny laughed.

"There is nothing going between us!" Tawni shouted.

"Yet." Chad added.

"I do not like him!" Tawni shouted and walked out the room.

"You're evil." Sonny said to Chad, laughing.

"You started it." Chad stuck his tongue out, just like a child.

"Well, technically Chad, you brought him up, so you did."

"I'm going to miss this." Chad admitted.

"So am I." Sonny smiled at Chad.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other and smiling. They started getting closer and closer. Chad pulled in and so did Sonny, but they heard Zora talking to Nico and Grady and they both stopped.

"I'm going to finish packing." Sonny said awkwardly.

"Okay then, see you later." Chad said as he started walking out.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

When Sonny was finished packing, she went into the prop house and stood there, smiling at the memories. She laughed looking back on the times she spent with her friends in here.

"Okay, so I couldn't let you go without a goodbye present." Chad said, as he walked into the room.

"I wonder what it is." Sonny said sarcastically, knowing what it was. Every time he gave her a present, it was a signed picture of him.

"Look, if I found out sooner, I would have actually got you something better, like a box set of McKenzie Falls, but since I just found out today, you'll have to be stuck with this." Chad handed her a signed picture. Sonny saw there was some writing on it and read it.

_To my biggest fan, Sonny._

_If you show this to one of the Random's they will get jealous. I just want to say that you're my favourite neighbour in Chucklesville and that I will miss you. Hope to hear your laughter in the prop house again sometime soon._

_Yours forever,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Chad, that was so sweet." Sonny hugged him, holding back the tears.

"You will be coming back soon, won't you?" Chad asked.

"I hope so. I'm really going to miss you." Sonny said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Before you go, I just want to let you know that I'll miss you too. You brighten up my days here."

"Which is easy since you spend a lot of time at the Falls." Sonny laughed.

"It's not going to be the same here until you come back. If you want to throw my number away, feel free to. But if you don't do that…" Chad blushed a little. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. But you have to call me too, okay?" Sonny asked.

"I promise."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"It's nearly half two." Chad replied, checking his watch.

"I got to go. Bye Chad!" Sonny ran out of the prop house, bringing all of her things with her.

* * *

The next few days were a bit of a blur for Sonny. She went back to Wisconsin, met up with all her family and old school friends. She redecorated her old room, to suit her tastes, she helped her grandmother organise the room that her father would be staying in and she still found time for everyone back in Condor Studios. Grady rang her every day for his special talk time, Tawni told her all the gossip from LA, Zora told her about her karate classes and the pranks she had planned for the McKenzie Falls actors, Nico needed advice on girls so Sonny helped and she rang Chad twice a day.

Before she knew it, she was at the jail, waiting for her father to get released. She was with her mother in the waiting room, sitting anxiously.

"Are you ready Sonny?" Connie asked, grabbing her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be. What about you? Are you ready?" Sonny asked her mother.

"We can get through this." Connie said, but her voice was unconvincing.

"Maybe he changed in there? I mean, he got released on good behaviour!" Sonny said, to try and reassure Connie.

"I hope so." Connie took a deep breath and watched as the man she once loved walked closer to them.

"Connie! I missed you so much!" He smiled at Connie and hugged her.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Connie said. Sonny could tell she was lying, but her father must not have noticed it.

"Alison! I am so proud of you!" He said as he got closer to Sonny. He hugged her, holding her close. Something didn't seem right to Sonny. "I'm not very happy with you 'Sonny' so we need to have a nice little talk." He whispered in her ear, angrily.

_**Was there enough Channy for one chapter? What do you think about the possibility of a relationship between Tawni and Nico? Please let me know your thoughts! Also, possible name for her father? I couldn't think of one while writing this! Any help would be appreciated :)**_


End file.
